The adenosine receptor is of importance as a target for influencing disregulations in various organ systems (e.g. the central nervous system, airways, etc.). On account of the structural similarities to adenine, pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidines are pharmacologically interesting compounds.
2-Benzyl-substituted pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine-4(5H)-thiones and tautomers are not known compounds. Pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4(5H)-ones and tautomers with a substituted benzyl radical in the 2-position are likewise not known.
So far only 2-benzylpyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4(5H)-one has been described [R. Bohm, Pharmazie 1986, 41, 430; Th. Eisenacher, R. Pech, R. Bohm, Pharmazie 1991, 46, 747]. This compound is obtained by cyclization of ethyl 3-amino-1-benzylpyrazole-4-carboxylate with formamide. 2-Benzyl-substituted 3-amino-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acid esters can be obtained by benzylation of 3-amino-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acid esters [S. Senda, K. Hirota, G.-N. Yang, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1972, 20(2) 391].
No actual pharmacological action has been mentioned or suggested for 2-benzyl-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4(5H)-one.
Known anticonvulsants produce undesired side effects, such as neurotoxicity and idiosyncrasies, occur and on the other hand these anticonvulsants are also not active in certain forms of epilepsy.
Various forms of allergic/asthmatic disorders, such as bronchial asthma, can likewise be inadequately treated by these drugs.